Harry Potter and the Half Breeds
by Charade the Tempest King
Summary: Four halfbreed elementals decide to join Hogwarts. Little did they know how helpful they would be. Rated T for later chaps. Constructive criticism is fine, but no FLAMES
1. Prologue

**A/N: for the first and final time, I do not own Harry Potter. The characters not affiliated with said franchise, belong to me. If by some coincidence, your characters share the same names as mine, I assure you that it is a coincidence. And if you complain, I hope you burn in the blackest flames of hell. That being said, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

We were breeds. There were four of us, and we were the best of friends. You could say that I was the leader, although there wasn't one. Perhaps it was because I was the only male. For whatever the reason, I held the others together. We were free to do what we wished, but we desired more. I had heard about a Harry Potter and his plight against the most feared wizard on Earth. Of course, we knew of worse creatures, but they weren't on Earth, much less in the same plane of existence. I offered to pass ourselves off as humans, and join the school where Harry Potter lived. I wanted to help him in his plight, but I knew that I would have to convince the others with different reasons.

With Juk-Zot, I told her that there were plenty of books and new things for her to learn. She got a glint in her eye and I knew that I had sold her. With Kai-Tao, it was even easier. I simply told her that she wouldn't be bored. And with my twin, Sin-Zhi, I told her that there would be plenty of opportunities to duel with the students. She laughed and said that there were none there that could pose a challenge, but she agreed to go anyway.

And so, the four of us, Juk-Zot, the half-elf, Kai-Tao, the half-cat, Sin-Zhi, my twin, the half-demon, and me, Rai-Rom, the half-angel, hid our un-human sides and went to Hogwarts. Little did I know, how valuable our presence would be.

**Sorry it was so short. Pleases R & R!**


	2. On the Train

Chapter 2: On the Train

Harry Potter sat on the train bound for Hogwarts, staring out of the window. It was raining, so it was darker than normal. Ron and Hermione were off doing god-knows-what, leaving him alone. He sighed.

He heard the compartment door open, and, expecting it to be Ron and/or Hermione, he didn't turn around. He did turn however, when he heard an "ahem." He looked and saw a boy of about his age standing there.

"Do you mind if my friends and I join you?" the boy asked, motioning to three girls behind him.

"Not at all." Harry said, studying the boy.

He had deep blue eyes, like the depths of the ocean, and rich brown, short, spiky hair. Harry also noticed that the boy was taller than him.

Sitting opposite Harry, the boy started the introductions.

"I, am Rai-Rom." Then, motioning to the girl next to him, he said

This, is my twin sister, Sin-Zhi." the girl nodded at Harry. She too had short brown hair, but her eyes were a fiery red.

Motioning to the girl on his other side, "This is Juk-Zot." this girl had long, dirty blonde hair that was in a braid going down half of her back. Her eyes were peculiar. One brown. One green.

"And finally," Rai-Rom started , "this is Kai-Tao." This girl bowed her head. Long straight, black hair cascaded down her shoulders, and around her pale face. Her eyes were a cat-like yellow.

"I'm..." Harry started

"Harry Potter. Yes. We know." Sin-Zhi finished for him.

He looked over and found her staring at him. An awkward silence filled the room.

The compartment door opened then, and Harry looked up, almost happy for a distraction, for Sin-Zhi was still staring at him. Hermione was at the door.

"Hi Harry." she said, then noticed the others. "I see we have guests."

"Yes. This is Rai-Rom, Sin-Zhi, Juk-Zot, and Kai-Tao." Harry introduced.

Each one greeted Hermione the same way they greeted Harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rai-Rom said, clearly the speaker of the group.

"Are you transferring here? I don't believe that I have seen you before." Hermione asked.

"Yes. Were from..." he paused and looked at his companions, as if deciding what to say. "Were from America." he finished after a moment.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then Hermione said, "Well then. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you." Rai-Rom nodded

"Hermione? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Harry asked.

"Sure."

Once outside the compartment, Harry spoke just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Hermione, I get a weird feeling around them. Sin-Zhi, the girl with brown hair, said that they knew me, which isn't a surprise, but it was how she said it. Plus she wouldn't stop staring at me."

"And he had to look at them to say where they came from. As if he was asking for permission, or what to answer with. Do you think that they're working for Voldemort?"

"I'm not sure. But I think that we should keep an eye on them."

"Agreed. Now you should get in there before they suspect anything."

"See you later."

Of course, with Juk-Zot being half-elf she had heard every word, and had reported to the others.

"Should we try to convince him otherwise?' Kai-Tao asked

"No. That will cause more suspicion. Just act like you normally would. We'll take this as it comes." Rai-Rom answered

When Harry returned, the four looked at him, waiting for a response. Instead, he asked a question.

"What was you last school like?"

"Uhhhhhh... It was very similar to Hogwarts. You needn't worry." Rai-Rom answered

"I see..."

'It's going to be hard to keep suspicion down, if he keeps asking these questions." Sin-Zhi told Rai-Rom telepathically. Being twins, they had formed a link.

'I know. I will come up with some info tonight.'

'We will be separated. You told us that they don't allow the males with the females at night.'

'Good thing were telepathic then, huh?'

'Well, if you need me, don't hesitate to call.' she "said" brimming with sarcasm.

'Just because you like to fight, doesn't mean that I will need your help. If I remember correctly, I bested you the last time we sparred. And it is more likely that you will get into the fight, not me.'

Sin-Zhi glared at her brother, and broke the link. Meanwhile, while the twins were "talking", Harry and Juk-Zot had struck up a conversation. Although Rai-Rom was the group speaker, Juk-Zot was the friendliest of the four, and would easily talk to you, given the chance to open up.

Again the door opened. This time revealing a pale blonde boy, flanked by what looked like his bodyguards.

"Potter." the boy hissed

"Malfoy" Harry responded in kind.

"New freaks for you to consort with I see." Malfoy said looking at the breeds.

Sin-Zhi jumped to her feet, fists clenched. Rai-Rom closed his eyes and breathed deeply, Kai-Tao glared fiercely at the boy. And Juk-Zot looked hurt.

Rai-Rom reached out to Sin-Zhi, 'Be calm my sister. We can't reveal our true selves yet.'

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Rai-Rom asked, hoping that he could avoid any blood-shed, as that was what his twin wanted.

"I suggest that you call me God." the boy answered, dripping with self-confidence.

Rai-Rom sighed and said, "Very well."

This brought quite the arrogant smile to Malfoy's face.

"Sin-Zhi, would you mind?" Rai-Rom asked

An evil smile was brought to her face with these words, as Malfoy's smile dropped.

"But don't kill him. We've only been here a day. We don't need that on our record."

"Fine."

She inched towards the blondie until she could smell his breath.

**A/N: just in case you were wondering, that would be about three inches from his fac. Draco, being perfect, takes care of his teeth.**

"I recommend that you leave." she growled

"And if I don't?"

She smiled and held up her right hand. A bright red flame appeared in her palm.

"You wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get singed, would you?"

Malfoy eyed the fire warily, but held his ground. When Sin-Zhi saw that he wouldn't budge, she brought her other hand up.

"Let's try this again."

This time pitch black flames sprouted from her other hand. Malfoy's eyes widened in fear, and he started to back away.

"Now I say this to you only once. Don't FUCK with us." she then proceeded to set his crotch aflame.

Malfoy ran away screaming, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

**A/N: I know that was really old fashioned, but I couldn't come up with anything else.**

"Thank you Sin-Zhi. And that you for restraining yourself." Rai-Rom said

Sin-Zhi nodded curtly and sat back down. Harry meanwhile, was filled with mixed emotions. Happiness, almost to the point of giddiness, because of what happened to Malfoy. Shock and a little bit fear, because he could see those flames, and new they were dark magic. All he could do was stare at the girl who had set his nemesis's crotch on fire.

The train slowed, signaling their arrival.

**A/N: what do you think? R & R**


	3. The Sorting

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

They stepped off the train and into the storm. Most students tried to get out of the rain, but Rai-Rom stood with his face to the sky, letting the drops pelt his skin.

"Don't you want to get out of the rain?" Harry asked

"Don't bother. He loves the rain. Just give him a few minutes." Sin-Zhi answered for her brother.

Rai-Rom stood still for a full three minutes, letting himself get soaked. However, Harry noticed that he wasn't actually getting wet. The water seemed to be getting absorbed by his skin. Even his clothes were dry.

Sin-Zhi, however, tried to get under as much shelter as possible, and away from the falling drops. She seemed almost frightened of them. Kai-Tao and Juk-Zot acted like neither of the twins. They merely waited for their friend to be finished.

"First Years! This way!" a booming voice called

This caused Rai-Rom to stop staring at the sky and look for the source of the voice. It was found in a hulking man with plenty of beard and a smile on his lips.

"'Allo 'Arry." the many said

"Hi Hagrid." Harry smiled at his huge friend.

"Are these transfers?" Hagrid asked

"Yes," Rai-Rom answered, "I am Rai-Rom. You are?"

"Call me Hagrid. I'm the groundskeeper and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures."

"You are also half-giant." Kai-Tao stated

Hagrid looked at Kai-Tao with a hint of fear in his eyes. He was unsure of what to say.

"Do not worry." Rai-Rom assured

"We don't hate breeds." came from Sin-Zhi

"Quite the opposite." Kai-Tao continued

"We think that it makes you better." Juk-Zot finished

Hagrid looked at the four in turn, and smiled when he got to Juk-Zot. She sounded like she truly meant what she said.

"Well then, it's nice to meet ya." Hagrid said, and departed

"Rai-Rom, can we get out of this damned rain?" Sin-Zhi asked

Rai-Rom turned and smiled at his sister. "Alright, lets go."

They boarded a carriage driven by something invisible, but they could all see it. Sin-Zhi even went up and petted it. Once inside the carriage, Rai-Rom asked,

"It did seem familiar, didn't it?"

"Yes but I'm not quite sure." his twin responded

Harry stayed silent, lost in thought.

"I've seen bigger." Kai-Tao muttered when they got to the castle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The four followed Harry until they got to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"You should probably wait here. You have to be sorted, so you can't sit with me. You'll probably go after the first years, but who knows. If you get sorted into Gryfindor, I'll see you later. If not, I'll see you in class. Bye." harry said before leaving them alone.

"We will be separated?" Juk-Zot asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"No. I will make sure that we all get into Gryfindor. Besides I think we fit there anyway. But just in case, when you are being sorted, ask for Gryfindor." Rai-Rom responded.

"I'll do more than that." Sin-Zhi said, cracking her knuckles

"Only as a last resort." her brother countered

"How will we be sorted?" Kai-Tao asked

"All we do is wear a hat. It decides for us."

After a while, the breeds were surrounded by nervous 11 year olds, who kept glancing at the four wondering what they were doing there. Other students were doing the same.

A stern looking woman with her hair in a bun, walked towards the middle of the room. She carried a stool in one hand, a battered hat in the other, and a large scroll under arm. Setting the stool down and the hat on top, she turned to look at the group of neophytes.

"When I call your name, you will come sit upon the stool, place the Sorting Hat on you head, and after being sorted, go sand sit at the appropriate table." the woman said.

"Meghan Rhodes." she called.

A small girl stepped forward and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. The brim of the hat opened and words spouted fourth for all to hear.

"I really don't have to look. Slytherin!"

The girl scowled and stalked off to her side of the room.

"Sharon Houston."

Another girl, taller than the last, went and wore the hat.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat called without hesitation.

"Joshua Gerald."

A boy, tall for his age, shuffled forward and put the hat on. It's brim coming down to the frame of his glasses.

"Hmmmmmm... you remind me of Harry Potter. Gryfindor!"

The boy smiled and went off to the correct table.

"Susan Lopez."

Hufflepuff!" the hat called

Finally, after a few minutes, only the breeds were left. A man with a long flowing bead, who was sitting at a large table at the head of the room, stood a spoke.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, there a four new students here. They are transfers. And I have their names Professor McGonagal. So, if you four will follow the first years examples, we can get you sorted." there was power and authority in his voice, but kindness too.

"Rai-Rom." he called

Rai-Rom stepped forward, placed the hat on his head, and waited.

"Hmmmm... interesting. I don't think that I have ever come across someone like you. You crave power, but you feel a duty to protect those you care about. You seek revenge on those who have wronged you, yet you desire to help people. You fit perfectly into both Slytherin and Gryfindor. I'm at a loss."

This cause whispers among the students, as no one has fit into two houses before.

'I have a request' Rai-Rom asked in his mind

'Oh?' the hat asked back, also in Rai-Rom's mind

'I wish to be placed in Gryfindor. And I want you to place the next three in there as well.'

'Why should I?'

'Because I believe that they will fit into Gryfindor anyways. I'm just asking you to see to that.'

The Sorting Hat thought for a moment, 'Alright. If they have some of the qualities of Gryfindor, then they'll go there.'

Then for everyone to hear, it called, "Gryfindor!"

"Thank you." Rai-Rom said, went to the Gryfindor table, and sat across from Harry.

"Interesting." the old man said. "Next, we have, Sin-Zhi."

She stepped forward and followed her brother's suit.

"Are you related to that boy?" the hat asked

"He is my twin brother."

"I see. You share almost the exact same qualities. Again you fit into both Gryfindor and Slytherin." the to her mind, it said, ' Don't worry. He's already asked to put you into Gryfindor. I've agreed." out loud, "Gryfindor!"

She went and sat next to her brother.

"Juk-Zot." the man called

She shyly came forward and awaited her results.

"You wish for a simple life, but you crave knowledge. You are devoted to your friends, and would give almost anything for them. You have a sheer desire to learn. You go into both Gryfindor and Ravenclaw. But you shall go into Gryfindor."

She breathed a sigh of relief and joined the twins.

"Finally, we have Kai-Tao." came from the man.

She stepped forward slowly, as if taking her time.

When the hat rested on her head, it said, "Your friends are your reason for being. You will do anything to keep them. You are a hard worker when you set your mind to it. However, you tend to get bored easily. A perfect candidate for Hufflepuff and Gryfindor. Gryfindor it is though."

Emotionless, but secretly thankful, she joined her reasons for being.

Meanwhile, the school was in awe. Four students fitting into multiple house?. And each one getting into Gryfindor? Even Harry Potter was shocked. He didn't expect all four of them to end up in his house. Especially Sin-Zhi.

After the stern woman and taken the stool and hat away, the old man began to speak again.

"Now, for those of you who don't know, I'm Professor Dumbledor, Headmaster. And before we feast, I have a few announcements I'd like to voice. First, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden."

Juk-Zot heard this and perked up.

"Forest!" she asked, almost hyper

"Oh, no." Sin-Zhi shook her head.

"After a few moments, Dumbledore then said, "Very well, now is the time to eat, so, eat."

Food sprouted in front of them and the four breeds started to feast.

**Did you like? Please R & R**


End file.
